


Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

by singing_to_empty_caves



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Ambiguity, Metaphors, album interpretation, lots of blood, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singing_to_empty_caves/pseuds/singing_to_empty_caves
Summary: There's nothing fun about a maniac devouring your soul before you take her back to her house after the date.--(A really fun, magical girl completely wrecks a boy. Or something.)





	Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

There’s a fire in her eyes, worlds blazing under her watch. I can see it, I can feel the waves of heat from what threatens to escape. Such a small space! It’s gonna come out.

I am black and red. I am dark and blood. The ground is unsteady underneath me, but if I fall, I’ll end up in those eyes. I’ll burn.

She knows that she has me in her grasp. The blood drips from the corners of her mouth with her smirk, all of the greediness she took up leaking from her overfull skull.

That’s a sickening feeling. I’m beyond pain. All I know is that the knife isn’t in my body anymore, and now the red is falling between us.

Tonight was supposed to be an outlier, but not like this. I was supposed to take her someplace special, see the wonder sparkle on the lens of her eye and hear her pretty laugh.

Serves me right, for expecting something so much like a trashy rom-com. Add a Christmas tree and I’d be a walking Hallmark movie.

There’s so much dissonance. One half of my head is spouting poetry everywhere, and the other is drabbling nonsense, and I can’t even tell the difference anymore. It’s all tangled up in there. I think she might be pulling me in already, but I’m doing my best not to give in.

The red is still rising. I’m knee-deep in blood, and most of it isn’t mine, but I don’t know where all of the other bodies went. They’re probably rotting behind those pretty brown eyes, aren’t they?

I spit a curse at her, and she laughs at the joke.

Why is there so much fear here? I’m the one who carries a knife every night and nicks the edges of people with my eyes in warning. I’m the one you don’t cross. There’s not a human on the planet who could make me back down, which means she can’t be human.

No, she’s in my head. I’m not imagining her--I wish--but she’s there. She’s opening all of the doors, knocking down the walls. She’s turned on all the taps and she’s letting everything flood. My life, in all of its past and present, and all the feelings, they’re here and now.

Pressed.

Together. 

No.

I can’t. My arm. I can’t move it. I can’t even punch her in her manic, gorgeous face like I want to, she’s stopped me from doing anything but keeling over.

I… can’t do this. I can’t challenge her. Either way, she’s going to take my soul. I have nothing left but the furnace I see when I look at her, a burning fate--stop that, that’s her in my head!

My thoughts trail off, and now he’s just standing there, arms at his sides and the last of his blood bubbling out of whatever organ she ripped open.

Just as the body begins to collapse, it jerks into the air, and she’s grinning. It morphs from joy to pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut, and she gasps in the light leaking from every pore. Soon, there’s nothing but dead everything. That’s when he starts to tear apart, slivers, chunks of whatever he is now falling into the blood. They’re breaking off, brittle, and they don’t even require force. It’s all just crumbling.

The elixir everywhere soaks into her feet; she kneels in it, dips in her fingertips. Her veins light up red (wrong way), and then there’s nothing.

Nothing but her sundress and blonde hair and skin that glows with cheer. Her eyes shine like melted chocolate.

The flowers rustle in the breeze floating through dusk, touching her legs, stroking her bare feet. A single dandelion seed drags across one toe and lands on his shoe; she laughs, but not because of him.

“Grass kinda tickles,” she remarks to him. “Never just walked across a field like this before. Barefoot and all… especially not with anyone else.”

“Me either.”

“It’s getting kind of dark… shouldn’t we be getting back to the car? I don’t want to stand in a field all night, you know.”

“Why not?”

“...What?”

“We could look up at the stars.”

“What stars?” she giggles. “We’re right next to the city. Can’t see anything here.”

“Yeah, but maybe if we squint.”

The strangest look crosses her face, and he shakes his head.

“Yep, that’s what I thought,” she confirms. “C’mon. I want you to take me home.”

He offers her his hand, and they walk together back to the road.

The air is whispering, trying to send him a warning, but there’s no one there to listen.

Besides, what would it warn him of? Everybody knows that everybody dies. Even if he existed, he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

She knows that, too, and maybe that’s why she smiles and squeezes his hand, and maybe that’s why she’s wearing shoes when she steps onto the pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Let me know what your thoughts on this story are. I'd love to know how other people read it!


End file.
